


Ownership

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a gamble to the chairman, Kaiji agrees to be Hyoudou’s dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "hyoudou xkaiji petplay perhaps??????"

Having lost his final gamble to the chairman, Kaiji agreed to be Hyoudou’s dog. Truth be told, he was expecting that this was simply a double meaning, that’d he’d simply become one of Hyoudou’s lackeys—indeed, working for the very man he despised and vowed to take down for the rest of his life sounded like a very fitting and very final punishment.   
  
But Hyoudou meant every word in the most literal sense. He was stripped of his clothes, wearing nothing but a dog collar around his neck. He was ordered to stay and walk around on his hands and knees at all times. He was not permitted to eat, drink, or use the facilities without Hyoudou’s order. When he did eat and drink, it was out of dog dishes. He could not speak without permission.  
  
He also had to perform various “tricks” for Hyoudou’s amusement.  
  
"Kaiji-kun, come here," the old man said, holding out a hand.  
  
Kaiji took one last lap of water before raising his head from the dish and turning to walk to Hyoudou. He kept his head tilted towards the floor, concentrating on the smooth, cool surface beneath the palms of his hands and knees rather than the monster he was about to approach.   
  
"Sit," ordered Hyoudou.  
  
Kaiji obeyed, wincing a little at the icy surface that met his buttocks.  
  
"Good boy, Kaiji-kun," Hyoudou chuckled, scratching the top of Kaiji’s head. He brought the wrinkled hand down to Kaiji’s mouth. "Go on, have a taste."  
  
Kaiji shut his eyes and licked the palm of the old man’s hand. Putting aside its owner, it really wasn’t that bad tasting of a hand—Hyoudou clearly liked keeping himself clean and proper as any upper-class rich man would. But that was only after putting aside that fact, which Kaiji was incapable of, especially when the man’s constant giggling served as an irritating reminder.  
  
"Now, Kaiji-kun, why don’t you show me some tricks of yours? Roll over!"  
  
Kaiji fell to the ground, rolling several times over with his hands tucked in like paws. It’d become such a routine he forgot about his genitals exposed and flapping about in front of the disgusting old man.  
  
Hyoudou giggled gleefully and clapped his hands. “What an obedient dog I’ve raised! Play dead!”  
  
Kaiji’s body froze up. He knew from previous sessions where this was going, and no matter how many times it happened, he’d never get used to it. Still, he obeyed Hyoudou, feeling disobedience wasn’t worth the bruised genitals he’d get from it. He let his body fall to the floor again, this time letting it stay still there. Hyoudou got up from his seat and stood over him; Kaiji could faintly see drool oozing from his always-grinning mouth. His hakama pants fell to the floor and he lowered himself onto Kaiji.  
  
Hyoudou never applied any substance to himself to make his insertion into Kaiji smoother and easier on him. He claimed it was a waste to use such a thing on a dog, and liked to hear his whimpers, besides. Hyoudou felt dry as always with a hint of precum leaking out, no doubt from Kaiji’s earlier performance. For an aging man, he had an unworldly amount of energy as he tore inside Kaiji, making him let out a blood-curdled scream in response. No matter how many times he’d been through this, the agony became no less bearable.  
  
The chairman came, his fluids splashing onto Kaiji’s belly. He laughed, moving one of his hands from Kaiji’s hips to his stomach and rubbing at it.  
  
"My, my," he said, his fingers exploring the contours of Kaiji’s ribs, "All of Teiai’s finest foods and you’re still just skin and bones."   
  
He brought his semen-covered fingers to Kaiji’s lips. “Why not have something a little extra?”  
  
Kaiji couldn’t stop himself from wrinkling up his face and looking away. Hyoudou nodded towards his black suits who held Kaiji’s head up and forced his mouth open. Hyoudou slid his fingers inside Kaiji’s mouth, spreading the semen all over his tongue.  
  
"How does it taste, Kaiji-kun?" said Hyoudou, pulling his fingers out.  
  
As the black suit’s hands were no longer on his jaw, Kaiji took the opportunity to do something (something he knew was foolish) he wanted to do for ages—he spat in the chairman’s face.  
  
A black suit rushed over to wipe off the combination of saliva and semen from Hyoudou’s face, but Hyoudou batted him away, face contorting with fury. Kaiji felt a great, stinging pain rush across his face as Hyoudou whacked him across the face with his cane.  
  
"BAD DOG," the old man snapped, "Refusing something I so generously gave you…just the sort of behavior I’d expect from a stray. You’ll be sleeping outside tonight. And no dinner."  
  
Hyoudou continued to mean every word he said. Kaiji was to sleep outside the Starside Hotel building in the cold of the night with two black suits keeping watch over him. He was denied any items of warmth.   
  
As Kaiji gazed at the stars hanging over the hotel that bore his worst memories, however, he found that such an item wasn’t necessary for tonight. The memory of what he did to the chairman was all the warmth he needed.


End file.
